Naquela Praia Distante
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto correm perigo de vida. Perseguidos por assassinos, estão a um passo da morte. Mas no meio de tudo, os sentimentos não são esquecidos. Beijos, tiros, sangue, uma praia… tudo pode acontecer. Oneshot.


**Título: **Naquela Praia Distante

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey e Seto correm perigo de vida. Perseguidos por assassinos, estão a um passo da morte. Mas no meio de tudo, os sentimentos não são esquecidos. Beijos, tiros, sangue, uma praia… tudo pode acontecer. Oneshot.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

"Ouça, estamos a ser perseguidos por um carro a alta velocidade e estão a disparar sobre nós! Não há tempo para responder a essas perguntas de rotina. Tem de enviar alguém para nos ajudar!" gritou Joey, ao telemóvel.

Passava pouco das duas e meia da tarde. O sol brilhava no céu e podia ser considerado um dia calmo e agradável, não fosse pelo facto de nesse preciso momento, Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler estarem a percorrer a alta velocidade uma estrada perto de um desfiladeiro que dava para o mar. Seto estava ao volante de um reluzente carro azul-escuro e tentava concentrar-se para não sair da estrada. Seria mais fácil para ele concentrar-se sem ter de se preocupar com os tiros que estavam a ser disparados em direcção ao seu carro.

Logo atrás do carro que Seto conduzia, um outro carro, completamente preto e com vidros fumados, seguia o carro de Seto, também a alta velocidade. Do lado da janela do pendura, um homem tinha posto a cabeça de fora. Numa das mãos tinha uma pistola e estava a disparar contra o carro da frente. Uma das balas acertou numa das luzes traseiras do carro, estilhaçando-a e lançando algum vidro na estrada.

Joey, bastante assustado, estava sentado no lugar ao lado de Seto. Tinha na mão o seu telemóvel e estava a ligar para o número de emergência, porém não estava a ser fácil, pois do outro lado da linha, a operadora que o tinha atendido estava a fazer-lhe imensas perguntas desnecessárias para aquela situação específica. Joey virou-se para trás no banco e olhou para o carro que os perseguia. O homem que empunhava a pistola disparou novamente e o vidro traseiro do carro estilhaçou-se.

"Eles assim vão apanhar-nos." disse Seto, entre dentes. "A polícia tem de vir ajudar-nos!"

"Eu estou a tentar. Oiça, senhora, por favor, tem de mandar já uma patrulha." disse Joey, falando para o telemóvel. "Depois respondemos a essas questões todas, mas corremos perigo de vida!"

Uma nova bala foi disparada. Desta vez acertou no espelho que havia do lado direito do carro, estilhaçando-o por completo. Joey arregalou os olhos, temendo pela vida. Os homens que os perseguiam tinham um objectivo claro: matar os ocupantes do carro, Seto e Joey. Seto guinou o carro para a esquerda, tentando desviar-se de mais balas que vinham na direcção do seu próprio carro. Porém, uma das balas acertou em cheio no pneu esquerdo traseiro, que rebentou de imediato.

"Ah! Fomos atingidos numa roda!" exclamou Joey.

"Bolas… não!"

Seto perdeu o controlo do carro, que guinou em direcção às barreiras de protecção que existiam do lado esquerdo da estrada, para proteger os carros de caírem pelo desfiladeiro. Porém, o carro embateu nas barreiras e, com a grande velocidade a que seguia, saltou-as. Joey soltou um grito, enquanto o carro era lançado pelo desfiladeiro abaixo. Depois, o carro caiu directamente na água e Joey embateu com a cabeça na porta do seu lado. De seguida, havia apenas escuridão.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Duas horas depois, Mokuba estava sentado num sofá da sala de estar da mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Yugi, Téa e Tristan também estavam presentes. Téa estava sentada ao lado de Mokuba, enquanto Yugi e Tristan se encontravam de pé, aguardando. Tristan não parava de andar de um lado para o outro da sala, impaciente.

"Porque é que está a demorar tanto tempo para termos notícias?" perguntou ele. "Devíamos ter ido com a polícia até ao local onde o carro caiu. Assim, já saberíamos mais informações e…"

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou. Mokuba apressou-se a atender a chamada. O seu rosto foi ficando pálido, enquanto do outro lado da linha um agente da polícia lhes dava as informações que tinham. Com a chamada que Joey tinha feito para a polícia, tinha sido enviada uma equipa e descobrira o lugar onde o carro tinha saltado para o mar. Dos atiradores, não havia sinal.

Tinham sido destacados mergulhadores, para procurarem Seto e Joey ou recolherem os corpos. Como Joey se tinha identificado na chamada, bem como tinha dito que estava com Seto Kaiba, Mokuba fora avisado pela polícia do que se tinha passado. O pai de Joey também o teria sido, se não tivesse estado demasiado bêbado para atender o telefone. Quando Mokuba soubera que o irmão e Joey tinham tido um acidente e que poderiam estar mortos, ligara a Yugi, que de seguida ligara a Tristan e Téa. Os três tinham ido de imediato para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba.

Mokuba desligou o telefone e começou a chorar. Téa abraçou-o, tentando consolá-lo, mas percebendo que as noticias não eram boas. Tristan aproximou-se Mokuba.

"Ei, eu sei que estás muito nervoso, mas o que é que a polícia disse?" perguntou ele. "Estão… mortos… os dois?"

Mokuba fungou algumas vezes e depois respirou fundo.

"Não encontraram os corpos." respondeu Mokuba. "Não estavam dentro do carro, mas os vidros estavam partidos da queda, portanto… a policia acha que os corpos foram levados pela corrente. Irão fazer buscas para os encontrarem… mas disseram-me para não ter esperanças. O meu irmão… perdi o Seto…"

Mokuba voltou a chorar novamente. Yugi, Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se, com expressões tristes. Todos pensavam que, além de Seto ter morrido, Joey também perdera a vida. Tristan cerrou os punhos, furioso.

"_Como é que isto pode ter acontecido? O Kaiba e o Joey morreram… num acidente de carro… num local onde nem costumavam ir. E o que é que eles estavam a fazer juntos?" perguntou Tristan. "Eles nem se davam bem. Porque é que estavam juntos naquele carro? Agora… parece-me que nunca iremos saber. Resta esperar… para que encontrem os corpos e possamos fazer um funeral decente aos dois."_

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Dor. Foi a primeira coisa que Joey sentiu quando recuperou os sentidos. Doía-lhe bastante a cabeça. Joey estava de olhos fechados, pelo que ainda não via nada. O que lhe tinha acontecido? Depois, lembrou-se. Tiros, o carro a ir contra a água… e mais nada. Joey ficou quieto durante uns segundos e escutou. Era o barulho das ondas. Onde estava ele? Teria morrido e ido para o céu?

Lentamente, Joey abriu os olhos. Voltou a fechá-los de seguida. Com os olhos abertos, a dor de cabeça tornara-se mais intensa. Aguardou uns segundos e voltou a abrir os olhos novamente. A dor de cabeça tornou-se mais intensa, mas de seguida atenuou-se um pouco. Joey olhou à sua volta sem mexer a cabeça. Pelo que parecia, estava numa gruta, com paredes escuras. Havia luz mais para a frente, pelo que devia ser uma abertura para a saída.

Joey mexeu lentamente a cabeça e a dor de cabeça piorou, pelo que voltou a ficar quieto. Estava deitado no chão da gruta, mas estava embrulhado no casaco de Seto. Joey perguntou-se como é que teria ido ali parar, mas rapidamente percebeu a resposta quando ouviu passos. Seto surgiu da entrada da gruta e caminhou até Joey, ajoelhando-se perto dele.

"Ah, acordaste finalmente." disse ele, olhando para Joey. "Como é que te sentes?"

"Dói-me a cabeça e o corpo também, mas o pior é mesmo a cabeça." respondeu Joey. "Onde é que estamos? O que é que aconteceu?"

"Caímos ao mar. Desmaiaste. Felizmente não tínhamos os cintos de segurança postos. Quando caímos ao mar, eu consegui pegar em ti e nadei para longe. A corrente levou-nos durante algum tempo, até que chegámos a esta praia, onde estamos agora." respondeu Seto. "Tirei-te da água e trouxe-te até aqui, para descansares e ver se recuperavas os sentidos. Não parecias em muito mau estado e vá lá, acordaste mesmo."

Só nesse momento, Joey percebeu que não tinha a sua camisola vestida e estava apenas com a sua roupa interior, tirando estar coberto pelo casaco de Seto. Lentamente, para não piorar a dor de cabeça, Joey conseguiu sentar-se.

"O que é que aconteceu à minha roupa?" perguntou ele.

"Estavas ensopado, aliás, estávamos os dois. Portanto, a tua roupa está lá fora, em cima de uma rocha, a secar. Consegui secar minimamente o meu casaco e cobri-te com ele." respondeu Seto.

Joey acenou afirmativamente e olhou com mais atenção para Seto. Nesse dia, Seto trouxera vestido umas calças pretas justas, uma camisola de manga comprida da mesma cor e o seu longo casaco branco. Nesse momento, tirando já não ter o casaco vestido, a única coisa que mudara fora o facto de ter arregaçado as mangas da camisola.

"E as tuas roupas não estão molhadas?" perguntou Joey. "Ainda ficas doente se não as tirares."

"Isso agora não importa. A última coisa que me vou preocupar agora é com a minha saúde, já que por pouco não morremos os dois." disse Seto. "Temos de conseguir chegar… a algum lado. Preciso de entrar em contacto com o Mokuba. Se ele já sabe o que me aconteceu, deve estar muito preocupado e se não sabe também o devo estar."

"Obrigado por me teres tirado do carro e me teres trazido até aqui, até eu recuperar os sentidos." disse Joey. "Na verdade, se me tivessem perguntado antes, eu provavelmente acharia que nunca me ajudarias, nem te preocuparias minimamente."

"Podes pensar o que quiseres de mim, eu não quero saber." disse Seto. "Agora vê se te pões em condições, porque temos de ir embora daqui. Não sei onde estamos, mas temos de encontrar alguma casa, alguma pessoa ou um telefone, para podermos ter contacto com alguém."

"Porque é que não me deixaste aqui e foste embora?" perguntou Joey. "Parece-me que essa seria a atitude natural, vindo de ti."

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar bastante frio.

"Eu fiz o que achei melhor. Se me fosse embora, podia acabar por não saber onde é que esta gruta ficava e ficavas por aqui perdido e sozinho." respondeu Seto.

"Oh, então preocupaste-te comigo."

"Não, não foi bem isso…"

"Como não? Salvaste-me do carro, trouxeste-me até à gruta, puseste a minha roupa a secar, tapaste-me com o teu casaco e não foste embora para não me deixares sozinho. Parece-me preocupação…"

"Mas não é!" exclamou Seto. "Não te tenhas em grande conta, Wheeler. Se calhar devia era ter ido mesmo embora e deixar-te aqui."

"No fundo, não és tão mau como queres deixar transparecer." disse Joey.

"Não quero saber o que pensas. Não me aborreças, senão deixo-te mesmo aqui e não quero saber o que te acontece."

Joey sentiu-se bastante zangado e encarou Seto. A cabeça de Joey latejou, mas ele tentou ignorar a dor.

"Se eu estou aqui, a culpa é tua, Kaiba." disse Joey. "Portanto, se formos a ver, nem me estás a fazer nenhum favor, mas sim a tentares compensar-me por algo que é apenas culpa tua."

"Que eu saiba, não mandei o meu carro ao mar de propósito, nem mandei aqueles homens atirarem sobre nós."

"Maldita a hora em que eu te encontrei e entrei no teu carro." disse Joey. "Se eu soubesse…"

Nessa tarde, antes do incidente que acontecera, Seto fora dar uma volta de carro, até perto da praia. Parara o seu carro perto da praia, mas não saíra. Joey, que entretanto ia a passar, vira Seto e decidira ir aborrecê-lo um pouco. Antes que Seto pudesse fazer algo, Joey tinha entrado no seu carro e sentara-se ao seu lado. Os dois tinham, quase de imediato, começado a discutir.

Porém, pouco depois, quando Seto já estava praticamente a expulsar Joey do carro, um tiro fora disparado perto deles e a bala cravara-se na parte detrás do banco de Seto. Seto e Joey viram dois homens ali perto, ambos empunhando armas. Sem pensar muito, Seto arrancou com o carro e os dois homens entraram no seu carro negro. E a partir daí, Seto tentara despistar o carro, mas não conseguira. Um dos homens começou a disparar tiros contra o carro, Seto enveredou pela estrada que havia ao longo do mar e isso levara até à queda para o mar e agora até aquela gruta.

"Afinal, porque é que começaram a disparar sobre nós?" perguntou Joey. "Aliás, mais precisamente contra ti. Era o teu carro e eras tu que lá estavas. Eu apenas estava ali por acaso. Portanto, acho seguro de dizer que eles estavam a tentar matar-te a ti. Agora resta saber porquê. Tu tens uma empresa e tal, portanto deves ter inimigos, mas alguém querer matar-te é muito grave."

"Acho que faço uma ideia de quem é o responsável." disse Seto.

"E? Não podes dizer isso e parar por aí. Começa a falar."

"Não te interessa este assunto, Wheeler."

"Interessa sim! Eu quase morri, ora bolas! Portanto, quero saber quem é que está por detrás desta tentativa de te matar a ti e a mim também. Começa a falar, Kaiba!"

Seto e Joey encararam-se, olhos nos olhos e após alguns segundos, Seto acabou por encolher os ombros, cedendo, o que não costumava acontecer muitas vezes.

"Muito bem. Há cerca de um mês, a minha empresa conseguiu um importante negócio. Através dos meus contactos, conseguimos um patrocínio bastante bom para a empresa, que nos trará muitos lucros no futuro. Acontece que, ao mesmo tempo que a minha empresa negociava, havia outra interessada no patrocinador. Somos empresas rivais. A outra empresa chama-se Nolland Corporation, não sei se já ouviste falar." disse Seto. "Lawrence Nolland é o presidente da empresa e é conhecido que ele faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Claro que ficou furioso quando eu é que consegui o patrocínio para a minha empresa e não ele."

"Espera lá. Queres dizer-me que te querem matar só por causa de um patrocínio?" perguntou Joey.

"Tu não percebes nada de negócios, Wheeler. Aquele não era apenas um patrocínio, é algo bombástico. Os produtos da Kaiba Corporation vão poder expandir-se imenso. O mesmo aconteceria com a empresa do Nolland, mas graças a mim, isso não vai acontecer. No último mês recebi algumas ameaças, mas ignorei-as. Pensei que não fosse cumpri-las. Afinal, estava enganado."

"Claramente." disse Joey. "Mesmo muito enganado."

"Logo hoje, que tinha tirado o dia de folga. Enfim, devia ter ficado na empresa a trabalhar, obviamente. Mas não, ao almoço comi um bolinho da sorte, em que a mensagem dizia que se eu fosse até à praia, a sorte iria sorrir-me. Parece que o raio do bolinho da sorte estava com informações completamente erradas."

Joey fechou os olhos por uns segundos. A dor de cabeça tinha diminuído um pouco. Tentou levantar-se e conseguiu, mas a perna direita começou a doer-lhe bastante logo de seguida. Joey desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas Seto avançou e agarrou-o antes que ele caísse.

"Parece que também estou magoado na perna, Kaiba." disse Joey. "Isto vai dificultar bastante as coisas."

"Não podemos perder muito tempo, Wheeler." disse Seto.

"Então, talvez seja mesmo melhor deixares-me para trás. Vai e encontra alguém para te ajudar. Eu fico bem."

"Não podes ficar aqui, assim. O nosso carro caiu ao mar, mas talvez aqueles homens andem à nossa procura. Se te encontram, considerando que te viram comigo no carro, matam-te, mesmo que o Nolland não tenha nada pessoal contra ti." disse Seto.

"Mas dói-me a perna e…"

"Não consegues parar de te queixar? Eu também me magoei, sabes? Mas não me ouves estar sempre a lamuriar-me. Pensei que fosses um pouco mais forte do que estás a mostrar ser. Parece que afinal és apenas um fraco, como eu pensava inicialmente…"

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. Joey ficou vermelho de fúria e afastou Seto de si.

"Eu estou muito bem. Pronto, eu aguento as dores. Preciso da minha roupa e depois podemos ir embora. Não me queixo mais." disse Joey.

"Ok, vou buscar as tuas roupas. Volto já."

Seto saiu rapidamente da gruta, enquanto Joey suspirava. Iria tentar ignorar as dores que tinha na cabeça e na perna. Sabia que Seto tinha razão e que tinham de sair dali rapidamente. Primeiro, porque os homens podiam andar à procura deles. Segundo, porque tinham de arranjar ajuda.

"_Como é que eu iria adivinhar que entrando no carro do Kaiba me iria envolver com malucos que nos queriam matar, que iria cair ao mar e que iria ficar semi-nu numa gruta com o Kaiba?" pensou Joey. "Ao menos o Kaiba foi atencioso, uma vez na vida. E… ei! Ele tirou-me a roupa enquanto eu estava sem sentidos. Mais um pouco e tinha-se aproveitado de mim!"_

Joey abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar essa ideia da cabeça. Que absurdo! Seto tinha-o ajudado e mais nada. Sem qualquer motivo oculto, além de poder estar a achar-se culpado por ambos estarem naquela situação.

"_E ainda agora me esteve a segurar, para eu não cair. E eu aqui, meio enrolado no casaco dele e só com boxers. Ainda por cima os boxers com bolinhas vermelhas. O Kaiba deve mesmo estar a achar que eu sou uma criancinha. Boxers com bolinhas vermelhas, semi-nu e a queixar-me de dores." pensou Joey, suspirando. "Que combinação fantástica…"_

Seto voltou à gruta e entregou as roupas a Joey. Ainda estavam húmidas, mas Joey não se importou. Seto voltou-se de costas para Joey enquanto ele se vestia. Apesar de Seto se ter preocupado com ele, Joey não iria perder aquela oportunidade para o picar um pouco.

"Então Kaiba, não precisas de te virar de costas. Não é como se não me tivesses já visto quase nu." disse Joey.

"Pois, mas quem é que te disse que eu iria querer ver-te ainda mais tempo nessas figuras?" perguntou Seto, sem se virar. "Acho que já fiquei suficientemente traumatizado."

"Ei! O que é que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Joey, zangado, terminando de abotoar um botão das calças. "Que eu saiba, não sou assim tão horroroso."

"Hum, dizes tu…"

Joey bufou de raiva. Ainda tinha apenas vestido as suas calças. A sua t-shirt branca, com detalhes em azul, ainda estava na sua mão. Sem pensar muito, já que Joey sempre fora uma pessoa de impulsos, avançou para Seto. A perna direita doeu-lhe, mas ele ignorou a dor. Ao chegar ao pé de Seto, usou os dois braços e virou-o, fazendo com que ficassem frente a frente.

"Wheeler, veste-te de uma vez e…"

Seto não chegou a terminar a frase. De seguida, Joey entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do presidente da Kaiba Corporation e beijou-o. Seto arregalou os olhos e não teve reacção. Depois, tentou afastar-se, mas Joey não deixou. Seto tentou protestar, abrindo a boca, mas fez apenas com que Joey aprofundasse o beijo e introduzisse a sua língua na sua. Seto estava chocado. Nunca ninguém o tinha beijado. Ou sequer tentado fazê-lo!

Ao mesmo tempo que queria afastar Joey de si, também estava curioso quanto ao beijo. Apesar de nunca ter beijado ninguém, claro que já pensara como seria. E agora, estava a conseguir experimentar exactamente isso. A sua consciência disse-lhe para se afastar. Aquilo estava errado! Seto tentou afastar-se mais uma vez, mas voltou a não conseguir. Joey tinha o pescoço de Seto bem preso. Então, Seto deixou-se levar e beijou Joey de volta. Afinal, naquele momento já não tinha nada a perder.

Os dois beijaram-se durante vários segundos e depois separaram-se para respirar. Seto estava ofegante. Encarou Joey e não soube exactamente o que estava a sentir. Não se sentia zangado, como deveria estar. Lentamente, Joey retirou os braços do pescoço de Seto.

"Bom, parece que não estavas assim tão traumatizado, porque me beijaste de volta." disse Joey.

"Se não estava, se calhar agora era capaz de ficar." disse Seto.

"Ah, ah, olha que o beijo nem foi muito mau. Mas, claramente, tu precisas de alguma prática." disse Joey.

Seto lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, mas Joey não se sentiu minimamente intimidado e apressou-se a vestir a sua t-shirt. Sentiu a cabeça latejar um pouco, mas não se queixou.

"O que é que foi isto, Wheeler? Quer dizer, já não bastava tudo o que aconteceu hoje, ainda te lembraste de me beijar. O que é que te passou pela cabeça?" perguntou Seto.

"Apeteceu-me. Estavas a aborrecer-me e… enfim, fiz algo que já me apetecia ter feito há algum tempo."

"Tinhas pensado em beijar-me anteriormente?" perguntou Seto, surpreendido.

"Tinha. Porque não? Apesar de teres a personalidade de um bloco de gelo, pelo menos na maioria das situações, isso não quer dizer que não tenhas o teu charme." disse Joey. "E agora, vamos ficar aqui a falar disso ou vamos embora?"

Seto não pretendia deixar o assunto por ali, mas achou que não havia mesmo tempo a perder. Podiam falar depois. Fez sinal a Joey e os dois saíram da gruta, para um grande areal e mais afastado, o mar. Depois de olharem à sua volta, Seto e Joey acabaram por chegar a um acordo e começaram a dirigir-se para a esquerda, na esperança de encontrarem alguém, alguma coisa ou alguma maneira de comunicarem com outra pessoa e pedirem ajuda.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, Mokuba já se acalmara um pouco. Ainda não havia qualquer novidade sobre a busca que os mergulhadores estavam a fazer. Tristan estava a olhar por uma das janelas da sala, enquanto permanecia pensativo. Como é que ia contar a Serenity o que se passara? Ela ficaria devastada. Yugi e Téa estavam sentados ao pé de Mokuba, no sofá. Pouco depois, ouviu-se alguém bater à porta e Mokuba mandou entrar. Era o mordomo, Travers e trazia um telefone na mão.

"Menino Mokuba, tem uma chamada para si da Kaiba Corporation. Aparentemente, uma empresa rival, a Nollan Corporation está interessada em comprar parte da empresa." disse o mordomo. "Irá atender a chamada?"

"Não. O Seto é que trata dessas coisas e…"

Mokuba calou-se logo de seguida. Seto é que tratava de tudo. Seto dirigia a empresa e tratava de tudo o que estivesse relacionado com a mansão. Era ele que percebia tudo daquilo. Mokuba sentia-se agora perdido. Travers acenou com a cabeça.

"Irei indicar que está indisponível então. Com licença."

O mordomo saiu rapidamente da sala, enquanto Mokuba suspirava.

"A Nollan Corporation é uma grande rival da Kaiba Corporation. Já devem saber o que aconteceu ao Seto e querem que eu lhes venda uma parte da empresa." disse Mokuba. "Claro que pensam que estou fragilizado e então será fácil enganar-me."

"O que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Yugi, confuso.

"Quero dizer que a Nollan Corporation se está a aproveitar do facto do que aconteceu ao Seto, para tentar comprar uma parte da empresa a um preço muito mais baixo, já que o presidente… que o Seto…"

Mokuba voltou a calar-se, mas os outros perceberam o que ele queria dizer. A Nollan Corporation estava a aproveitar-se da situação. Já que Mokuba não percebia de negócios, nem havia mais ninguém no lugar de Seto, pelo menos no momento, poderiam fazer propostas de valor baixo e obrigar Mokuba a tomar uma decisão apressada, que acabasse por favorecer mais a Nollan Corporation do que propriamente Mokuba ou a Kaiba Corporation.

"Não sei o que vou fazer agora sem o Seto." disse Mokuba. "Não sei mesmo."

"Não estás sozinho. Tens-nos a nós." disse Téa, agarrando a mão de Mokuba. "Vamos ajudar-te no que pudermos."

"Tenho de ligar à Serenity e contar-lhe o que aconteceu." disse Tristan, afastando-se da janela. "Ela vai ficar em choque, mas tem de saber…"

"Não lhe digas nada ainda." pediu Mokuba. "Eu… eu ainda tenho esperança. Não encontraram os corpos… pode ser que, por um milagre, tanto o Joey como o meu irmão estejam vivos."

Os outros nada disseram, apesar de terem a mesma esperança. Não queriam acreditar que nunca mais veriam Joey ou Seto com vida. Até os corpos serem encontrados, havia sempre uma esperança, porém, também sabiam que havia muita gente que desaparecia no mar e cujos corpos nunca eram encontrados.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Joey e Seto estavam a caminhar ao longo da praia. Tinham tentado caminhar sobre a areia seca, mas era muito mais difícil, pelo que decidiram caminhar perto da beira-mar, onde a areia estava húmida e, apesar de por vezes enterrarem os pés, era mais fácil e menos cansativo andar. Joey caminhava com mais dificuldade do que Seto, mas não se voltara a queixar, nem pedira para pararem para descansar.

Estavam a andar praticamente sem trocarem uma palavra um com o outro. Seto tentava calcular se haveria algo ali perto. Estavam distantes da estrada que tinham percorrido de carro e poderia não aparecer ninguém se se dirigissem para lá. Ou pior, podiam aparecer os homens que os tinham tentado matar. Seguindo o mar, Seto sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, iriam chegar a algum lado.

Além de estar atento a tudo o que o rodeava, Seto sentia-se um pouco confuso por Joey o ter beijado. Tinha sido algo completamente inesperado e que nunca lhe acontecera antes. Pensara em iniciar uma conversa com Joey sobre o que se tinha passado, mas ainda não reunira coragem para isso. O que lhe iria dizer? Deveria enfurecer-se ou não se demonstrar minimamente preocupado? Seto não sabia exactamente como reagir. Normalmente, em situações que não estava confortável, usava a sua expressão fria e palavras geladas para resolver a situação. Mas no momento, insultar Joey ou criar uma guerra entre os dois não os iria ajudar em nada.

"Está imenso calor." disse Joey, quebrando o silêncio. "Agora sim, daria muito jeito se esse teu olhar gelado e personalidade fria pudessem, de alguma maneira, fazer-nos ficar mais frescos."

"Wheeler, se não tens nada de interessante para dizer, mais vale não dizeres nada." disse Seto, sem olhar para Joey.

"Olha, se não te importares, eu vou mas é pôr-me mais fresco." disse Joey.

Joey tirou a sua t-shirt. Não parecia que tivesse ficado muito mais fresco, mas era o melhor que se podia arranjar. Joey devolvera a Seto o seu casaco, que Seto segurava agora na mão.

"Se tivéssemos tempo, um mergulho seria algo mesmo bom." disse Joey.

"Pois, mas não temos tempo a perder." disse Seto. "Não queremos que anoiteça e continuemos aqui, sem nada que comer ou água potável para beber."

"Lá isso é verdade. Mas será só isso ou agora ficaste com medo que eu te atacasse durante a noite?" perguntou Joey, rindo-se.

Uma pontada na cabeça fê-lo parar de rir de seguida. Seto lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"O que é que tu queres dizer com isso, Wheeler?"

"Acho que percebeste muito bem. Beijei-te e podia tentar atacar-te, não no sentido de me atacar fisicamente, mas sim no sentido de me atirar a ti, te começar a beijar e…"

"Ei, não é altura para estarmos a falar disso. Vê-se se dás menos à língua e começas a caminhar mais depressa."

"Ah, tu estás a tentar desviar a conversa. Pronto, ok, eu compreendo. Claramente não tens muita prática nesta coisa dos beijos e namoros e afins. Nem deves ter beijado muitas pessoas na tua vida, pois não?" perguntou Joey. Seto não respondeu. "Claro que não. Mas… hum… espera lá. Eu não fui a primeira e única pessoa que te beijou até agora, pois não?"

Seto teve de desviar a cara, pois sentiu-se corar. Achava-se ridículo naquele momento. Porque estava a corar. Não tinha mal nenhum nunca ter beijado ninguém. Claro que agora, por causa de Joey, isso já não era uma realidade. Ouvira algumas pessoas dizerem que o primeiro beijo era algo especial. Para Seto, não achava que fosse o caso. A única coisa especial que tivera, fora a surpresa de Joey o ter beijado e nada mais. Não era nada do outro mundo.

"Não acredito! Bolas, afinal eu fui a primeira pessoa a beijar o maldisposto e frio Seto Kaiba. Na realidade, pensando bem, nem é assim tão descabido ninguém te ter beijado até agora. Afinal, não deixas que ninguém se aproxime de ti o suficiente."

"Acho que não necessito que analises a minha vida. Nem tens nada a ver se eu já beijei ou não alguém, nem nada assim." disse Seto.

"Mas é triste. Já viste, estares sempre a afastar as pessoas? Não estás a viver muitas das coisas que outros jovens estão a viver. Um dia, talvez olhes para trás e penses que devias ter aproveitado melhor enquanto podias." disse Joey. "Se tivesses morrido hoje, vê bem, nem sequer tinhas beijado ninguém."

"Acredita que isso é a menor das minhas preocupações. Neste momento, mais é importante é mesmo não morrer de todo, com ou sem beijos." disse Seto. "E quanto à minha vida, como já te tinha dito, não te interessa. Não é por andar por aí a beijar ninguém ou a ser beijado que vou andar mais feliz, com certeza. Esses casais que se vêm por aí e andam sempre aos beijos, não percebo como é que acham isso algo bom. Como é que pode trazer-lhes felicidade e…"

Seto acabou por não terminar a frase, pois Joey aproximou-se e beijou-o. Seto arregalou os olhos e pensou rapidamente que estava a tornar-se um hábito de Joey o beijar quando ele estava a falar. Só que desta vez Joey não tinha colocado os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto. Se quisesse, Seto conseguiria afastá-lo com facilidade. A mente de Seto dizia para o fazer. Porém, Seto não se afastou. Quase tinha morrido nesse dia e não sabia se não morreria mesmo, se aqueles homens voltassem a aparecer. Decidiu beijar Joey de volta. Segundos depois, separaram-se.

"Estavas a dizer que não percebias como é que beijar seria algo bom, mas beijaste-me de volta." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Tu é que me beijaste primeiro e eu posso fazer o que quiser. Não te vou dar justificações." disse Seto, continuando a andar.

"Ei, Kaiba! Não tentes fugir do assunto." disse Joey, começando novamente a andar também e colocando-se ao lado de Seto. "Sim, eu beijei-te duas vezes, mas tu correspondeste das duas vezes. Portanto, considerando que isso não é o normal no teu caso, eu acho que…"

"Não achas nada, Wheeler. Agora não é altura para isto. Acabaram-se os beijos e esta conversa também. Mais tarde, se nos safarmos desta, conversaremos, se é o que queres. Mas não agora."

Joey hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente e não disse mais nada. Os dois continuaram a caminhar, enquanto o sol se erguia bem alto no céu.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Mokuba pousou o intercomunicador que se localizava na sala de estar e suspirou. Parecia bastante cansado e mais velho do que realmente era. Téa, Yugi e Tristan olharam para ele, curiosos.

"Era um dos seguranças que estão ao portão." explicou Mokuba, respondendo aos olhares inquisitivos. "A imprensa, de alguma maneira, já sabe o que aconteceu. Parece que há vários jornalistas ao portão."

"Esses parecem que são sanguessugas." disse Tristan, aborrecido. "Não podem saber de nada trágico a acontecer, que vão logo até ao acontecimento. Não têm respeito pelos sentimentos das pessoas. Se isto passar na televisão e a Serenity vir… eu tenho mesmo de falar com ela e contar-lhe agora."

Os outros acabaram por não lhe dizer que não o fizesse. Era pior se Serenity soubesse pela televisão o que tinha acontecido ao irmão. Tristan tirou o seu telemóvel do bolso e saiu da sala de estar, para ir fazer a sua chamada.

"Vais fazer alguma coisa, quanto aos jornalistas?" perguntou Yugi, olhando para Mokuba.

"Para já, disse apenas aos seguranças para não deixarem nenhum deles entrar, mas nunca se sabe se algum maluco entre eles não tentará saltar um dos muros." disse Mokuba. "Não quero ter de falar do que aconteceu aos jornalistas… nem a mais ninguém, na verdade…"

"Os jornalistas não vão desistir tão facilmente." disse Téa. "Mas também acho melhor que os evitemos por o maior tempo possível."

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Joey e Seto continuaram a andar, agora em completo silêncio. Joey ia lançando olhares a Seto, querendo dizer-lhe várias coisas. Porém, sabia que Seto tinha razão e aquela não era a melhor altura para conversarem. Tinham de continuar a andar. Por seu lado, Seto olhava em frente enquanto caminhava, sem exteriorizar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Ao fim de vários minutos, Joey soltou uma exclamação.

"Olha, ali! Está ali uma casa!" exclamou ele.

Seto também já a vira. Ainda estava ao longe, mas era definitivamente uma casa. Não ficava exactamente perto do mar, onde a água pudesse chegar, mas sim numa elevação que se erguia para este. Não era muito grande e a pintura que um dia já tivera, estava agora a descair. Seto e Joey trocaram um olhar e começaram a caminhar em direcção à casa, o mais rapidamente possível. Joey continuava a coxear, mas não se queixou.

Acabaram por chegar ao pé da casa mais depressa do que tinham pensado. Joey bateu à porta da casa, na esperança de que alguém lá estivesse, mas depois de bater várias vezes, ele e Seto concluíram que a casa estava vazia. Entreolharam-se.

"Parece que ninguém está na casa, mas talvez tenham um telefone em funcionamento lá dentro." disse Seto. "Construir aqui uma casa destas, mesmo pequena, não é fácil, portanto os donos devem ter dinheiro e talvez, se tivermos sorte, paguem as contas dos serviços mesmo quando não estiverem aqui. A questão agora é como é que vamos entrar."

"Isso é o mais fácil." disse Joey, caminhando até uma grande pedra que havia ali perto. Agarrou nela. "Pronto, vamos partir um vidro e entrar."

"Como ladrões, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto, com desaprovação na voz.

"Tens alguma ideia melhor, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey. Seto não respondeu. "Bem me parecia. Portanto, vamos seguir a minha ideia. Se sobrevivermos a isto tudo, tens mais do que dinheiro suficiente para pagares os arranjos de um vidro."

De seguida, Joey caminhou até uma janela próxima e atirou a pedra com a janela. O vidro partiu-se com um ruído e de seguida, enrolando a t-shirt sobre uma das mãos, Joey retirou os restantes pedaços de vidro que ainda estavam colados à janela. Depois disso, ergue-se pela janela e entrou na casa. Seto ficou a aguardar do lado de fora.

No interior, a casa não estava mal mobilada, considerando que era uma casa de praia. Joey olhou à sua volta procurando um telefone. Percorreu a casa e encontrou um telefone na pequena sala de estar. Pegou nele, com o coração acelerado. Sorriu, ao ouvir o som da linha a funcionar. Suspirou, aliviado. Joey procurou rapidamente na casa por uma chave para a porta. Não a encontrou, mas num dos dois quartos da casa havia alguns ganchos. Com habilidade, Joey introduziu um dos ganchos na fechadura e conseguiu abrir a porta da frente. Seto entrou na casa.

"Finalmente. Estavas a demorar." disse ele, aborrecido.

"Ah, Kaiba, teria sido muito mais fácil se tu, tal como eu, tivesses entrado pela janela. Mas não, claro que tinhas de ter a mordomia de entrar pela porta… e ainda reclamas! Para a próxima, não ta abro." disse Joey. "Bom, o telefone está a funcionar."

"Óptimo. Onde está?"

Joey levou-o até à sala de estar. De seguida, Seto pegou no telefone e marcou o número do telemóvel do irmão. Tocou várias vezes, mas depois a chamada foi desligada. Seto voltou a tentar novamente. E depois mais uma vez. Só à terceira vez é que Mokuba atendeu.

"Quem é? Porque é que me está a ligar tantas vezes? Não me apetece falar com ninguém agora e não conheço este número. Como é que conseguiu o meu número de telemóvel?" perguntou Mokuba, aborrecido.

"Mokuba, não é assim que se atende uma chamada." disse Seto.

Por momentos, Mokuba ficou calado e petrificado. Era a voz de Seto. Mas Seto…

"Seto, és mesmo tu?" perguntou ele.

"Claro que sou eu. Quem é que esperavas que fosse?"

"Mas tu… eu pensei que tinhas morrido. Onde estás? Estás bem?" perguntou Mokuba, bastante preocupado. "E o Joey?"

"Eu estou bem e o Wheeler também, se bem que ele se magoou na cabeça e numa perna. Eu tenho apenas uns arranhões. Parece então que já sabes que o meu carro foi parar ao fundo do mar. Mas eu e o Wheeler estamos bem, portanto está descansado. Agora ouve. Alguns homens tentaram matar-nos. Aliás, tentaram matar-me a mim, mas o Wheeler estava comigo. Atiraram sobre o meu carro e acabei por perder o controlo dele e ele cair ao mar. Esses homens ainda andam por aí. Primeiro, não quero que saias de casa, nem deixes ninguém entrar. Podem tentar fazer-te mal." disse Seto. "E segundo, preciso que mandes alguém vir buscar-me a mim e ao Wheeler. Estamos numa praia, ao longo da costa. Estamos um pouco longe da estrada, numa pequena casa."

"Não tem problema, Seto. Com o número de telefone, vou já mandar saberem de onde é que está exactamente localizado o serviço de telefone, logo, encontramos a casa." disse Mokuba. Ouviram-se ruídos de fundo. "A Téa, o Tristan e o Yugi estão aqui em casa. Vieram consolar-me, mas afinal está tudo bem. Aguenta firme, Seto. A ajuda vai a caminho o mais breve possível."

"Obrigado, Mokuba. Fico à espera."

Seto desligou a chamada.

"Então, o Mokuba vai mandar ajuda?"

"Sim. Alguém há-de vir buscar-nos rapidamente." respondeu Seto. "Portanto, temos apenas de aguardar."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e acabou por se sentar num pequeno sofá castanho que havia perto do telefone. Seto hesitou, mas acabou por se sentar noutro sofá, um pouco mais afastado. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

"Agora que já encontrámos uma casa, estamos sentados e a aguardar ajuda, parece-me que é uma boa altura para podermos conversar, não é?" perguntou Joey, quebrando o silêncio.

"Wheeler, na verdade não me apetece nada…"

"Não quero saber se te apetece conversar ou não. Temos de o fazer e pronto." disse Joey, determinado.

"Pois eu apenas faço o que quero e não vou conversar se não me apetecer." disse Seto, acabando por se levantar. "Talvez seja melhor eu esperar lá fora."

Seto começou a caminhar em direcção ao corredor. Passou por uma janela da sala. Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma espécie de assobio e de seguida o vidro partiu-se. Seto teve reflexos para se atirar ao chão. Uma bala cravou-se na parede, perto de onde ele tinha estado em pé. Joey arregalou os olhos, surpreendido e levantou-se do sofá.

"Baixa-te! Devem ser aqueles homens que nos perseguiram. Encontraram-nos e querem matar-me." disse Seto.

Joey baixou-se e de seguida ouviu-se a porta de entrada da casa a escancarar-se e passos rápidos. Seto levantou-se no momento em que um dos homens que o tinham perseguido, o que tinha conduzido o carro em sua perseguição, entrou na sala. Tinha uma pistola na mão. Apontou-a a Seto.

"Agora chegou o teu fim, Kaiba." disse o homem. "Pensámos que podias ter morrido, mas quando ouvimos que não tinham encontrado corpos, viemos à procura de ti. Podias estar vivo e afinal estavas mesmo. Mas não vai ser por muito tempo."

Enquanto o homem falava, Joey tinha-se aproximado de uma mesa que havia na sala. Pegou numa jarra que estava lá em cima e atirou-a contra o homem. O homem foi surpreendido, pois estava apenas a olhar para Seto e mal reparara em Joey. A jarra acertou-lhe com força na cabeça. O homem cambaleou para trás e a arma caiu no chão. Seto saltou sobre ele e começou a esmurrá-lo.

"Afasta-te, Kaiba!" exclamou Joey.

Seto afastou-se do homem e no segundo seguinte, Joey, com uma cadeira na mão, deu com a cadeira na cabeça do homem, que desmaiou de imediato. Uma ferida surgiu-lhe na cabeça, juntamente com alguns fios de sangue. Logo depois, ouviram-se mais passos. O segundo homem tinha entrado na casa. Seto saltou sobre ele quando ele ia a virar numa esquina, para entrar na sala. Mesmo assim, não o conseguiu derrubar. Tinha sido aquele homem que atirara sobre Seto e Joey quando iam no carro e também tinha sido ele que atirara sobre Seto e partira o vidro da janela da casa. Com esforço, o homem empurrou Seto para trás e Seto caiu ao chão. O homem apontou-lhe a arma.

"Seto Kaiba, este é o teu fim." disse o homem, preparando-se para disparar.

"Não!" gritou Joey, saltando e pondo-se à frente de Seto. "Não vou deixar que o mate!"

"Tu também vais morrer. Que seja, começo por te matar a ti." disse o homem.

Naquele momento, começou a ouvir-se o barulho de um helicóptero, o que distraiu o homem por um segundo. Joey aproveitou a vantagem e lançou-se sobre ele, tentando tirar-lhe a arma. O homem debateu-se e empurrou Joey contra uma parede. Nesse momento, Seto já se estava a levantar. O homem decidiu que afinal seria melhor ideia matá-lo primeiro a ele.

"Morre!" gritou ele, premindo o gatilho.

Seto não se conseguiu mexer. A pistola disparou. Logo de seguida, Joey gritou e saltou para a frente de Seto. Logo depois, a bala acertou-lhe no peito, lançando Joey ao chão. Sangue começou a jorrar abundantemente da ferida. Seto arregalou os olhos e o homem que disparara também ficou surpreendido. Não esperava aquilo. O helicóptero agora estava muito perto. Seto cerrou os dentes, furioso. O homem voltou a sua atenção novamente para ele, mas quando disparou outra bala, já Seto se tinha desviado.

Com rapidez, Seto agarrou a cadeira que Joey tinha usado anteriormente para acertar no outro homem e lançou-a em direcção ao homem que ainda empunhava a arma. A cadeira acertou-lhe com força e derrubou-o. A arma caiu também no chão. Logo depois, Seto estava em cima dele, a esmurrá-lo, até que o homem perdeu os sentidos. Lentamente, pois ainda estava em choque, Seto levantou-se e aproximou-se de Joey.

O barulho do helicóptero era agora bastante intenso. Estava muito perto e a preparar-se para pousar. Seto ajoelhou-se ao lado de Joey. Joey tinha uma grande ferida no peito. Não estaria muito longe do coração. Seto apressou-se a pegar no seu casaco, que tinha ficado caído no chão e pressionou o casaco contra a ferida. Joey gemeu, com dores.

"Wheeler, porque é que fizeste isto? Porque te puseste à frente da bala?" perguntou Seto.

"Ele… ia matar-me… não podia deixar." respondeu Joey, numa voz fraca.

"Estúpido! Eu é que devia ter levado com a bala e não tu!" exclamou Seto.

"Fiz… o que achei melhor, Kaiba." disse Joey. "Diz… aos meus amigos… que continuem a ser como são e… à Serenity, que gosto muito dela."

"Tu próprio vais dizer-lhes isso, cara a cara."

"Acho… acho que não…"

"Não te atrevas a morrer, Wheeler!" exclamou Seto. "Não morras, ouviste? Não te perdoarei se morreres. Ainda temos de ter aquela conversa importante. Não podes morrer agora!"

Joey conseguiu, apesar da dor daquele ferimento de bala, aliada à dor de cabeça que voltara, sorrir a Seto e estendeu-lhe a mão. Seto hesitou, mas agarrou-a. Logo depois, ouviram-se mais passos. Seto levantou a cabeça, esperando que não fosse mais ninguém a tentar matá-lo. Não era. Surgiram três pessoas, o piloto do helicóptero, que tinha aterrado na praia, apesar de não ser muito aconselhável, e dois enfermeiros. Os dois enfermeiros aproximaram-se rapidamente de Joey.

"Ele foi baleado." disse Seto. "Façam alguma coisa para o ajudar."

Os dois enfermeiros, que traziam maletas, abriram-nas e rodearam Joey. Seto afastou-se um pouco. Felizmente, a ajuda que Mokuba enviara, chegara a tempo. Como Seto tinha referido que Joey estava um pouco ferido, Mokuba mandara dois enfermeiros. Seto viu como os enfermeiros tentavam enfaixar a ferida. Não a conseguiriam tratar ali. A única esperança seria colocar Joey no helicóptero e chegarem rapidamente ao hospital, antes que o pior acontecesse.

**Naquela Praia Distante**

Seto estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital. Perto de si, Mokuba, Yugi, Téa, Tristan e o avô de Yugi aguardavam. Com dificuldade, Joey tinha sido colocado no helicóptero e rapidamente levado para o hospital. O piloto do helicóptero tinha conseguido encontrar um pedaço da corda na casa e amarrara os dois homens que tinham tentado matar Seto e Joey. Depois, o piloto, os dois enfermeiros, Seto e Joey tinham partido para o hospital.

Chegados lá, Joey tinha sido imediatamente levado para a sala de operações. Pouco depois, Mokuba e os outros tinham chegado. Mokuba estava muito feliz por Seto estar bem, mas todos ficaram bastante apreensivos com o que acontecera a Joey. A polícia tinha sido enviada para a casa na praia e tinha prendido preventivamente os dois homens que lá estavam amarrados. Agora, já tinham passado umas horas, a operação terminara e, apesar de terem dito que tinha corrido tudo bem, Joey ainda não tinha acordado e até isso acontecer, todos estavam ainda nervosos.

"Ele vai acordar em breve, de certeza." disse Téa. "E vai ficar tudo bem."

"A Serenity ficou aliviada quando lhe liguei a contar que afinal o Joey estava vivo." disse Tristan. "Claro que primeiro ficou desesperada quando lhe disse que ele podia ter morrido, devido ao acidente de carro e agora foi baleado, mas vai recuperar."

"E espero que aqueles homens paguem pelo que fizeram." disse Mokuba. "Podiam ter-vos matado mesmo."

"Irão pagar, Mokuba." disse Seto, de forma séria. "Eu vou fazer de tudo, nem que revire o planeta, para que eles sejam punidos. Eles e o mandante, o Lawrence Nolland. Vou acabar com ele, nem que seja a última coisa que faça."

Ninguém o tentou contrariar, pois todos estavam de acordo que os culpados tinham de pagar pelo que tinham feito. Pouco depois, um médico aproximou-se deles e todos se levantaram.

"O paciente Joey Wheeler já acordou." disse o médico. "Se quiserem, podem ir vê-lo, mas apenas um de cada vez e não mais que cinco minutos cada um. Ele está no quarto 209."

De seguida, o médico afastou-se. O grupo entreolhou-se, para decidirem quem veria Joey primeiro. Apesar de Yugi, Téa e Tristan serem os melhores amigos de Joey, não puseram qualquer problema quando Seto pediu para ser o primeiro a vê-lo. Depois de terem decidido, Seto encaminhou-se até ao quarto 209, bateu à porta e entrou.

Joey estava deitado numa cama. O quarto não era muito bem iluminado, mas pelo menos era um quarto privado. Seto pensou que, se Joey tivesse de ficar hospitalizado muito tempo, talvez o conseguisse pôr numa clínica privada. Joey tinha o peito enfaixado e ainda tinha a cabeça um pouco zonza, devido à anestesia que levara, mas sorriu a Seto, quando o viu aproximar-se.

"Kaiba, vieste ver-me." disse ele.

"Eu estive sempre aqui no hospital." disse Seto. "Nunca saí daqui, até agora."

"Hum… depreendo que estavas preocupado comigo ou será que estou enganado?" perguntou Joey.

"Não, não estás… foi muito estúpido teres-te posto à frente da bala. Podias ter morrido."

"Tu salvaste-me a vida no carro, ao tirares-me de lá quando caiu no mar. Eu estava em divida para contigo, portanto, tentei salvar a tua." disse Joey.

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Tão típico teu…" murmurou Seto. "Mas vais recuperar agora e aqueles homens e o Nolland irão pagar pelo que fizeram, podes ter a certeza."

"Hum… e a nossa conversa?" perguntou Joey.

"Acho que terá de esperar pela tua saída do hospital." disse Seto. "Depois, prometo que conversaremos."

"Está bem, mas não te esqueças que prometeste." disse Joey.

"Tenho de ir. Ficarei lá fora e virei ver-te novamente, mas os teus amigos também te querem ver e estão à espera." disse Seto.

Logo depois, Seto aproximou-se mais de Joey, baixou-se sobre ele e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. Joey arregalou os olhos, surpreendido.

"Kaiba…"

"Falamos depois. Descansa." disse Seto.

De seguida, Seto saiu do quarto, não sem antes olhar para trás e se sentir aliviado por Joey estar bem. Já Joey, estava surpreendido e feliz por Seto o ter beijado. Com toda a certeza, a conversa que iriam ter também estaria cheia de surpresas e Joey sentia que tudo correria bem. Os seus amigos vieram vê-lo, Mokuba e o avô de Yugi também, Serenity ligou-lhe e depois Joey adormeceu.

Sonhou, não com armas ou carros, mas apenas com ele e Seto a caminharem pela praia. Quando acordou, sentia-se mais confiante que nunca. Apesar de tudo, as situações de perigo tinham-no aproximado de Seto. E quando saiu do hospital e ele e Seto tiveram finalmente a tão esperada e importante conversa, terminaram-na com vários beijos.

**Fim**


End file.
